Maybe One Day
by GiantsintheSky
Summary: Hidan one shot that involves my OC Jazz


A rich red color stained the walls of a building a cynical laugh was heard as a snicker was heard. A woman with short black hair that reached her chin sat nearby on a tree branch. She had purple irises and sun kissed tan skin while side bangs adorned the left side of her face. A smile made its way onto her lips as she looked down at the man who she was currently with. He was currently black and white, she watched as his pinkish red eyes opened for a second before they were closed once again. Blood coated his grayish white colored hair and his necklace of an upside down triangle. Impatience had long come and gone for her, they had been in the same particular spot for hours now.

"Hidan are you done yet?"She asked as she hoped for a yes. She looked over the blood soaked man; she made sure that she quickly over looked the stake going through his heart.

"Jazz shut up!"She heard him yell at her. She quirked an eyebrow and shrugged before she looked down at her clothes. She wore a black cloak with red clouds the signature uniform of the infamous Akatsuki, she ran her fingers over a forehead protector from Shizugakure the shadow village rested itself on her left mid thigh.

Hidan opened one of his eyes all the while mentally praying to his god Jashin. An odd sensation ran through his body as he watched her look down at her forehead protector. His skin started to return to its original pale color as he took out the stake from his heart and then proceeded to standing up. He watched as Jazz turned to look at him, he watched as she gracefully jumped down from the tree branch she had been sitting in for the last few hours.

"We going to go back to the base now?" Hidan nodded at her question, before he felt her entwine her fingers with his. The feeling ran through him again and he proceeded to ignore it like he had various times before, he had learned to suppress such feelings as the ones that he was getting now.

Jazz smiled up at Hidan as they continued down a worn path, a small glimmer of hope filled her before it was once again crushed. She watched as Hidan pulled his hand away from hers. It was a well known fact amongst the members of Akatsuki that they had a 'thing' but nothing official. No nothing was ever official with them because of the plan fact that Hidan's god Jashin didn't nor would he ever approve of their relationship. A saddened smile made replaced Jazz's joyful one as they continued to walk, the thought that maybe just maybe one day Jashin would approve and give them the blessings that Hidan was waiting for.

Hidan stared forward as he tried to ignore the fact that Jazz was right next to him, a smirk threatened to ruin his almost perfect façade as he watched Jazz stumble over nothing probably another one of those imaginary rocks that trip her every so often. She quickly regained her composure and proceeded to act as if the act had never happened. A question arose in his mind as they continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Why hadn't she left him already? Not that he wanted her too. No he didn't want that, he would never want that. But did she?

Hidan quickly looked over at her and just as quickly returned to looking straight ahead of him. He knew Jazz was willing to wait until Jashin approved, but how long would that be? Would she ever get tired of just waiting? And what about that girly looking ninja Deidara? He obviously liked her, he would have to be blind not to notice the amounts of time that he had tried to flirt with Jazz, all of which ended up with her excusing herself from the room.

"Hidan what are you thinking about?" A tone of curiosity coated the words that Jazz had spoken. Hidan looked at her and quietly debated whether or not he would do what he was thinking about. A patient Jazz looked up at him as they continued to walk down the path.

"How short you are..." Jazz narrowed her eyes at Hidan's words, she wasn't that short. She was Sasori's height it wasn't her fault that everyone else was taller than her. Jazz rolled her eyes as she quickened her pace, a bird flying across the sky caught her attention for a moment before she turned back to look at Hidan. An expression that she rarely ever saw on his face currently adorned it. Confusion maybe? No but could it be indecision?

"Hoy Jazz come here." Hidan stated as he decided on what he was going to do, no matter the consequences he was going to do it. He ignored the way his heart quickened as Jazz walked back towards him. Confusion clear in her purple eyes.

"Nani?" Jazz's eyes widened as she felt Hidan quickly and roughly placed his lips on hers. She brushed off the shock and started to kiss him back. Neither cared of the consequences of what Hidan had done at that moment, there would be plenty of time to worry about that later on. For now they were too engulfed in each other's presence to care about anything else.

Reluctantly Hidan pulled away and looked down at Jazz's face, hope for some odd reason adorned her eyes. Hope for what though? Maybe it was hope that maybe one day he would be able to kiss her as much as he wanted without having to pray for forgiveness later. They looked at one another for a few more seconds before they continued down the path, all the while the same thought ran through their minds. Maybe one day what they wanted would come true, but for now they were content with sneaking in a kiss every so often.


End file.
